


Hold on just a little while longer

by RammBook



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Adventure, Adventure Gone Wrong, Angst, no clickbait, river - Freeform, this is basically just a little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RammBook/pseuds/RammBook
Summary: It'd just a tiny angsty piece about a river and letting go. Nothing more, nothing less. Nothing too graphic tbh but if you're sensible to that kind of stuff you maybe shouldn't read it





	Hold on just a little while longer

It wasn't supposed to be like this. It was supposed to be a treasure hunt, no big deal, just like always. They'd already defeated the Beagle Boys, it was supposed to be over.  
He groans as he holds onto the rope, against the strongest river he's ever seen, he ever had to fight against.  
He can hear the kids screaming, begging for help, wanting him to bring them to safety, but four kids and an adult are heavy and he isn't used to saving people anymore and the river is so strong and he just can't save them like this.  
They try to get closer, but every time they try his grip starts getting weaker and they have to stay where they are. He can't save them, but he can't let them go either. It hurts.  
His fingers are bleeding, his hands tired, his mind determined.  
The water drags him forward, closer towards the edge. Soon he will fall too. He doesn't let go. He can't lose them. Not now, not ever.


End file.
